


Showing Off

by PrincessLaLa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, This happens before haru shows up and takes everyone to disneyland, ficlet cross-posted from tumblr from a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: Yusuke has his eyes on a carnival game lobster plushie prize when he goes on a date with Akira to Dome Town, and Akira is all-too-willing to get that plushie for him.





	Showing Off

“Really Akira, you don’t have to do this for me.” Yusuke said as he looked at the booth in front of him and Akira. “These carnival games are likely fixed, it would only be a drain of your money.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Akira chuckled, squeezing Yusuke’s hand as he gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ve got way more yen on me than I should be saying out loud and plus, this is like the fifth time I’ve caught you eyeing those lobster plushies.”

He was not wrong. Although This was Yusuke’s first trip to any amusement park, let alone Dome Town, he and Akira had found that not only did most of the rides make him nauseous due to his motion sickness, but that he had found more enjoyment in taking in the atmosphere and drawing it than he did going on the rides. Still, since he and Akira (but mostly Akira) had paid money to get in and it was Yusuke who had wanted to go to Dome Town in the first place, he agreed to wander around the park, and that led him and Akira to the row of carnival game booths with enormous prizes that stretched out before them. The two had only passed the third booth before Yusuke noticed the giant lobster plushies that were being given out as the grand prize. This was also the same for the fourth, fifth, and sixth booths and none of this went unnoticed to Akira.

“COME ONE, COME ALL AND TAKE THE 3-BY-3-SHOT CHALLENGE!” The booth attendant practically shouted, beckoning the pair to come closer.

“I got this, babe.” Akira, leading Yusuke closer before he let his hand go and started reaching for his wallet.

“You here to take the challenge?” The booth attendant said.

“Yes I am!” Akira said.

“That’ll be 600 yen.” The attendant said, holding his hand out expectantly. “If you can hit all three targets without missing, you get to advance to the next level free of charge, and if you can do that three times, you win the grand prize.” He explained. “We don’t call it a challenge for nothin’ kid!”

Akira flashed the attendant a confident grin as he paid up. “Well, good thing I love challenges.” He said, taking the nerf gun that the attendant handed him.

Cheerful, tinny-sounding trumpet music filled the air as the attendant pressed a button and pop-up ducks appeared on a pond scenery backdrop and started moving around the shooting gallery.

Akira readied his nerf gun, steadying his aim and watching the targets’ courses of movement before he fired.

*CLACK*

The sound of one of the flat, wooden duck targets getting knocked over filled the air. Akira smirked. One down, two more to go.

*CLACK**CLACK*

The next two targets went down just as easily as the first.

“Nice Job!” The attendant said, beaming a little too saccharinely as he did so. “You can now go on to the next round.”

Akira couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. Of course he knew that he still had two more stages left, but for a rigged carnival game, he was doing quite well. He wondered how Yusuke was reacting to all this.

Before Akira could turn around to take a look at the expression on his boyfriend’s face, the attendant pressed another button and three more wooden animals popped up. Instead of ducks that glided smoothly across the little backdrop like before, this time it was wooden frogs that hopped across to the other side of the backdrop.

This presented a slightly different challenge for Akira than the first one. But it was nothing that he couldn’t handle without a little observation.

Akira stood back and watched the wooden frogs’ movements, taking note of any patterns in them as he did so.

“Time’s ticking, kid!” The attendant reminded.

Nodding, Akira readied his gun. He was ready anyway, even without the attendant’s reminder.

*CLACK**CLACK*

Two of the wooden frogs went down quickly in succession.

Akira waited, watching the last one. He had only so many shots left and he didn’t want to waste any. Finally he saw his chance.

*CLACK*

The last frog went down just as easily as the first two.

“INCREDIBLE!” The attendant said. “You’re really good at this, kid! But let’s see how you handle the last round.”

The attendant pressed the last button and instantly, wooden dragonflies popped up on the backdrop and started moving all around and across the backdrop.

Akira took a deep breath and readied his gun, watching the dragonflies’ erratic movements before he fired.

*CLACK**CLACK**CLACK*

The sound of the wooden dragonflies being knocked over filled the air. There was a stunned silence from the attendant as he stared, slack-jawed at what he just watched. Finally, he smiled broadly.

“CONGRATULATIONS KID!” He shouted, rigging a bell loud enough to make the attendants of the neighboring stalls turn to look at him. “YOU’VE WONTHE GRAND PRIZE!” He said before he turned and stepped on a step ladder to reach the enormous plush and handed it back to Akira.

Akira couldn’t help but smile widely, proud of himself. Gun training with Shinya truly did pay off. He’ll have to remember to bring him something as thanks the next time he hangs out with him. For now though…

Akira turned to face Yusuke to hand him the enormous lobster plush, which, standing from head-to-tail, reached all the way up to Akira’s shoulder.

Yusuke’s expression was one of pure joy and awe.

“How’d I Do?” Akira asked, gently handing the plush to Yusuke.

“That was…. Incredible!” Yusuke exclaimed, beaming from ear-to-ear as he did so, rushing to hug Akira and squishing the lobster between the two of them as he did so. “That was truly impressive. And it was all for me too… Thank you so much, Akira.” He said. He leaned in to press kisses to both of Akira’s cheeks, before finally kissing Akira on the lips.

“Thank you.” Yusuke said once more as he separated and took the lobster from Akira by one of its enormous claws.

Akira smiled. “Anything for you.” He said.

Almost like it wanted to kill the romantic mood, Yusuke’s stomach started growling.

A look of embarrassment crossed over Yusuke’s face.

“I am sorry about that.” He said, his face turning pink from embarrassment.

“Don’t be.” Akira said. “It’s been an hour since we last got food.” Akira pointed out. “Come on.” He said, taking the lobster plushie’s free claw that Yusuke wasn’t holding. “Let’s get something to eat before your stomach growls start drowning out the ride patrons’ screams.”

Yusuke nodded. “That sounds wonderful.” He agreed. “And then after this, we can go on that ‘Tunnel of Love’ ride that I noticed you looking at earlier.” He added. “Don’t worry about me, I am certain I can handle movements like that.”

Akira blushed at the thought of going on that ride with Yusuke, sitting cuddled up alone next to him on a boat together while romantic music plays, in a setting completely different from what they had gone to when Yusuke was looking for art inspiration, but still enjoyable nonetheless.

“That sounds good to me.” He said.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He said as he started walking in the direction of a vendor selling fried dough confections. Akira walked alongside him, holding the lobster in between them like two parents teaching a child how to walk, all the while smiling from the good mood he found himself in.

Today was such a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @tearsofahime and my twitter is @disneyhimelana!


End file.
